She Breathes Music
by oh-mii-gosh
Summary: Bella has just gotten out of an abusive two year realtionship and is moving to her Godfathers school in New York. Will Bella learn to trust again, to love again and to show people how she practically breathes music?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue.**_

"Mike please, I'm sorry, it won't happen again I promise" I tried unsuccessfully to shield the blows making their way towards my body.

It was my fault really. We've been together 2 years now, I should've known that he would want his dinner ready for when he got home. My fault.

"It was your job Isabella, your job" He snarled menacingly in my face. "I come home after a hard day at school and I find you asleep on the couch! You don't sleep until I'm there beside you"

I barely kept in the snort that threatened to escape in fear of what would happen to me. Hard day my ass. Did he forget that I too was going to college. For the past two years.

"I'm sorry" I whimpered as his fist landed painfully for a third time against ms ribs. I was used to this by now but the pain, the pain was the one thing I would never get used to.

This was almost routine by now. Mike would get pissy about something stupid and of course it was my fault.

It always was.

"You better be sorry. You never know what could happen Isabella. You haven't seen what I'm fully capable of yet."

Violent shivers ran down my spine sending a shocking wave of pain throughout my body. If Mike could bring me to the edge of consciousness almost every other day unprovoked who knew what could happen when the day finally came when I grew a pair and told him where to go. That day was going to be soon.

I could feel it…..

Mike continued throwing fist after fist towards my body but I never made a sound. Ever. I refused to give him the satisfaction.

This all started about two and a half years ago when I first moved to Phoenix to attend college. I was from a tiny town called Checotah in Oklahoma where I grew up with my father until I was almost eighteen and graduated from high school.

My mom and dad had divorced when I was three and my mom had since moved to New York City and married a major league baseball player. We still talked and I stayed with her almost every summer.

It was from my mom that I learned how to sing and write songs. She was an amazing artist releasing her second album this coming month. For someone who had been singing for the most of her life my mom was only discovered three years ago at the age of thirty four. She was picked up and signed immediately and now three years down the line there isn't a person in the USA that doesn't know the country singer Renee Dwyer.

She taught me everything. How to sing, read music, write music, play piano, play guitar. So many things that I couldn't even begin to thank her for.

My mom was born in Volterra, Italy but moved here when she was 16 to pursue her dreams of becoming a professional singer. But her dreams where put on hold when she met my dad. They got caught up in a whirlwind romance and were married in the space of six weeks. Four months later my mom found out that she was pregnant with me and gave birth to me Isabella Swan at the tender age of 17. Her life and dreams were put on hold until I was three and my mom decided that she was done with boring life in Checotah and picked up and left town.

My dad was devastated but I couldn't argue with my mom Checotah was painstakingly boring. I missed her immensely having nobody to sing me to sleep but she made up for it during the summer.

We would spend two out of the three months in Italy with her family and staying with my Godfather Aro, her older brother while we were there. I loved the Volturi's (my moms maiden name). They were so much fun to be around and were such a musical family. Every Saturday and Sunday night without fail everyone would gather in one house or another for dinner and a bonfire sing-a-long afterwards. My mothers family was so musical, I don't think that there is one person young or old that couldn't sing or play an instrument. Those really were the best days of my youth and I loved my Godfather Aro without fail.

Aro had since moved to New York after the death of his wife Renata. He has taken over the headmasters roll in NYU about five years ago and I don't think there is one student who doesn't love the old man as I do. Nearing fifty now he's not as young as he was but he is so full of energy and joy that it simply radiates off of him.

Getting back to my dad he really is a typical small town man. He lives on the couch in the sitting room and practically breathes baseball. It can be pretty worrying sometimes.

He's the town's Sherriff for all intents and purposes but really the worst thing that's ever happened was when I almost burned down the kitchen while attempting to bake a cake. Everyone got a kick outta that. He is a very loving man that takes life one day at a time. He was heartbroken when Renee left but understands why she did.

I was snapped back to the present by a fist smacking against my cheek bone. This was bad. Mike never hit my face.

It was like an unspoken rule.

My breathing was almost painful at this stage but it picked up until I was almost gasping for air at what was about to happen.

"Are you even listening to me? Would you like me to make you listen?" Mike's face was almost purple with rage at this stage.

Scrambling to my hands and knees I crawled slowly and painfully backwards towards the bedroom.

This was really bad. Terrifying thoughts ran through my head._ W_as_ this it for me?_

Mike lunged at me and I let out a strangled half screech half sob as he pinned me to the floor by sitting agonisingly on my probably broken ribs.

"You're a selfish bitch do you know that Isabella! You need to start thinking about others rather than yourself your almost twenty years old now. Grow. Up!" he was screaming like a mad man now his eyes filled with pure hatred.

He started hitting me this time in my face. Punch after punch landed all over my face snapping bones every once in a while.

I don't know how I got to this point in my life. Two years ago you wouldn't mess with me. My brother Jacob made sure of that. In was the sarcastic, snarky girl in school that people didn't mess with. I had my own gang that I hung out with but that all changed when I met Mike my senior year of High School. He took it upon himself that I needed to change my attitude and my life if I wanted to get places. At first I kind of believed that he just wanted to help me but looking back now I should have seen the signs.

He would check the mileage on my car, he took away all my cash and gave me a credit card so that he could see where I was and what I was doing. It was little things like that that started in our first year together.

He had taken everything from me; my life, my friends, my family and my confidence in myself and others. My life was a hell on earth for me and I don't think that I could take much more. I needed a way out of this. Dead or alive I would not stay living with this psychopath. He needed help and a swift kick up the ass.

I needed help. Lots of it.

A new life.

A new start…

At nearly twenty years of age only.

When Mike was satisfied that he had done all the damage he could to my body he stood and walked towards the front door of our small apartment.

"I'll be home in the morning honey. don't wait up" He called like he hadn't just given me the beating of my life. With that he closed the door after him an left me alone.

I could taste the blood in my mouth and feel it running down my lips from my nose. I tried to get up but only managed to get to my hands and knees, the cuts and bruises all over my body screamed out in protest.

I crawled into the bedroom to my side of the bed and fumbled around for my cell phone on my locker. Finding it I brought it close to my face trying to see through the blood and tears matted to my eyelashes. Punching in the numbers I knew off by heart I brought the phone shakily to my ear.

"Hello" A gruff voice called from the other end.

I almost sobbed at the sound of his voice. We hadn't spoken in so long.

"Daddy" I choked into the phone. He would help me, I knew it.

He was going to save me from my hell and maybe show Mike what happens when you mess with the town of Checotah, Oklahoma.

**So what did ya'll think? I haven't abandoned forever and a day but I'm having writers block on what to write next. I hope you like this its only the prologue but it has been in my head for a long time.**

**Let me know what ye all think.**

**Thanks.**

**Love**

**Oh-Mii-Gosh**

**Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2I Ain't in Checotah Anymore

**Sorry for the delay****L**

**Chapter 2- I ain't in Checotah Anymore**

Pulling into the car park I took a deep breath through my nose.

"Are you sure you want to do this baby?" My dads voice came through the phone. "Its only been a few months"

My whole family has been constantly babying me since the incident four months ago but I really didn't mind. It was nice compared to the way I was used to being treated.

It was now the middle of January and I had made the decision to move to New York to go to my Godfather, Aro's, college and change to being a voice and music major. I was also moving to be closer to Renee as I really hadn't been keeping in touch all that well during the past two years with Mike and I really missed her.

Its been five months almost to the day that my dad had come and rescued me, I had never been so grateful for my dad. He was mad, really mad when he found out how long this has been going on for but was happy enough to put a warrant out for Mikes arrest.

I had been showered with gifts by everyone in the family and they are almost waiting of my every need. As I said its nice but can get quite annoying when your used to doing things for yourself.

My brother Jacob had been unable to make the trip to come and see me over the last few months but he is attending NYU as well so hopefully he will be pleasantly surprised to see me.

Jacob is not really my brother but that's what I like to call him. My dads best friend Billy died about 6 months after Renee left and having nowhere else to go my Dad had no problem in letting him join our little family of two. He had also been enraged to hear about Mike but there was nothing he could do since Mike was still on the missing list. Since he is majoring in mechanics Jacob sent me an awesome pimped out motorbike as a sorry gift. He found it in the junkyard and decided that he would modify and rebuild it. It is a Ducati ST4S. I think that's what he said anyway. I absolutely love it but unfortunately I couldn't drive all the way out here on it so I drove the mover van with all my belongings and Ducati in the back across the country from Oklahoma to Ney York City.

"Yeah Dad I can do this" I tried to sound confident but I was anything but. I had always had Mike by my side, he would never let me go anywhere without him. I always had him by my side going anywhere new.

This was scary, I was starting at University in a town I had know idea of and also not knowing anyone but my brother and sister in law.

Jacob and Leah had been together since they were about 14 and have never been apart since. They married in secret at the age of 17 while my dad was away for the week on work. I was 13 at the time so I was just excited to be a part of it.

Leah ended up getting pregnant about three years ago at the tender age of 23 and Jacob 24. They told my father that they intended to get married before Leah had the baby so they had a second wedding when she was seven months gone. I was small, comfortable and finally out in the open. They now have a gorgeous daughter Nessa who turns two in a couple of weeks. Hopefully she will be excited to see her favourite fairy godmother as she calls me.

An excited rap on the window snapped me out of my reminiscing and with a little screech I turned to look out the window.

"Dad I'll be fine. I'll talk to you when I get sorted and yes I'll ring mom too" I flipped the phone closed and hurtled myself out of the truck and into the arms of my beloved godfather.

"La mío Bella angel" he sighed into my shoulder. _My beautiful angel_ is what he always calls me. Hi comforting and familiar arms around me caused the tears I had tried so hard to keep from my dad to well up and spill over.

"I missed you so much" I whimpered into his shoulder.

"I missed you to mío Bella" he whispered. "Now dry those pretty eyes and let me get a look at you"

He pulled me back by the shoulders and caught the remaining tears with his fingers.

"My, my what a beautiful little thing I have in my arms. What are u now like three feet?" he chuckled.

I punched him in the shoulder and sniffled a little laugh.

"Shut up, im four foot nine" I shot back. I was a short little woman okay!

"Okay, jeez!" he said still chuckling. "C'mon lock up the truck you can get your stuff later. I've got something to show you."

He was almost bouncing with excitement. I was hardly gonna say no. I locked up the truck taking only my phone and handbag with me.

"Okay as long as I don't have to meet anyone looking like this" I compromised. I didn't look that bad but still I would like to at least freshen up before I saw anyone.

He didn't answer leaving me mumbling behind him as he practically took off ahead of me.

We walked what seemed like across campus to a separate newer building which was just for music he told me. As we walked I started to worry about making any friends here. I didn't want to be loner. I was a voice major for now but once I get started I was going to look and see if there is anything else that I would like to do.

Coming to a stop outside of a door ahead of me at the start of a corridor I could faintly hear the hum of music being played. Aro opened the door and slipped through before I even made it to him.

"You could at least wait for me you know" I shouted at him. "I've been driving for almost 24 hours straight. I've got tiny legs and im wearing heels".

"If you can drive in them im sure you can walk in them mío angelo" He shouted back laughter apparent in his voice.

Huffing I half ran towards the door intent on giving him a piece of my mind. You'd think he'd be more of a gentleman. I had just stormed through the door when what felt like a giant woolly mammoth flew against me and flattened me to the floor.

I started to panic flashbacks of Mikes face tearing across my mind. I started to hyperventilate and I could feel a scream bubbling at my lips.

"Bells its me, Jake" a voice murmured in concern. My eyes snapped open all panic leaving my body and a massive grin spreading to my face.

"Surprise" I giggled weakly and the look if concern vanished from his face as he pulled me up from the ground and embraced be tightly murmuring how sorry he was that he wasn't here with me when I needed him. I patted his back comfortingly all the while reassuring him that everything was fine now.

As soon as Jake let me o I could hear the little screeches of an excited child somewhere in the room. My eyes did a quick sweep of the room putting the amount of people in the room to the back of my mind until I landed on the face of the little girl I hadn't seen in so long.

"Nessa" I squealed as Leah let her go and she darted into my open arms. I placed little kisses all over her giggling face and spun her around in circles.

"I misseded you Bewwa" she mumbled into my neck after her laughter died down.

"I know darlin'" I sighed looking at her little face. "Auntie Bella was a bit sicky for a while hon, I couldn't let you get all sick too now could I?" I tickled her ribs distracting her like I knew it would.

I walked over to Leah and quickly hugged her and kissed her cheek while keeping Nessa on my hip. She greeted me warmly like she always does and again said how sorry she was that they couldn't be there for me. Dismissing her with a smile I turned around and took note of my surroundings. All the tables were pushed to the corners of the room to make way for all the bean bags, sofas and pillows the littered the floor. The walls were a neutral shade of cream and at the top of the room there was a recording studio filled with instruments. The rooms were separated by glass so I guessed that in some classes we were performing or at least recording.

"Bella" Aro got my attention, motioning me up to the top of the room.

"These are all of the people who are also studying music but without all the theory. Like you they are not interested in learning about past musicians and classical studies but just want to sing for all different reasons or play instruments. This will be your classroom and I'm sure you recognise Sam and Emily. They are you teachers from now on."

I waved at the couple. I knew them growing up but we were never really close. Doing a quick sweep of the room I gathered that there was only about eleven or twelve altogether including Jacob and Leah.

Sam walked over to me and sat me down in a seat to the front of the room.

"Now" he started. "We do this withal our new students-not that we have many- but its gonna be like twenty questions okay? They can be as personal as you allow but don't answer if your uncomfortable 'kay?"

I nodded slowly and mad myself more comfortable.

"Okay we are gonna start with the basics. There are twelve in this particular class, we have, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Edward, James, Tanya, Lauren, Jessica and Tyler"

One by one everyone stood up as their names were called.

Alice and Rosalie were absolutely stunning in two extreme ways. Alice was short to just about taller than me with caramel coloured eyes and a petite frame. She had an excited grin on her face that was almost contagious. A blonde guy who I'm assuming is Jasper had his hands resting delicately on her hips and a lazy grin on his face. He was much taller than her but with the faintest muscular stature that showed he kept fit.

Rosalie was at least 5'9" with killers lags and the upper body to match. She had ice blue eyes and a fierceness to her stance to match. A man even taller than her stood broad and proud next to her with his arm slung effortlessly over her shoulder. He had an easy grin on his face and waved animatley when he caught my stare.

A group of three girls sat on a sofa huddled together. All three were bleached white blonde and had too much make up on. The girl in the middle with a giant T abound her neck I assumed was Tanya. She had almost violet eyes and perfect posture. Hers along with the other twos make up stopped in a dark line in almost the middle of her face. I'm sure you've seen your fair share of plastered on make up right?

The rest of the guys were scattered throughout the room all resting lazily on one piece of furniture or another.

My eyes landed on a tall guy leaning against window

seat to my right. His eyes were a piercing green and his

hair was a disarray of bronze and almost copper. He stood

up when Sam called out Edward and smirked crookedly

at me. His face and jaw were perfectly angular and his

body showed the definite line of a lean, muscular body

through his light clothes.

Sam cleared his throat and I broke my stare with

Edward.

"Okay now any one who wants to ask a question go

Ahead! I'll go first" he announced. "Bella tell us a bit

About you!"

I shifted awkwardly under the spotlight but answered as

steady as I could, my southern accent coming through

stronger when I'm nervous.

"My name is Bella Swan. I'm almost twenty years old. I was born and raised in a little town called Checotah in Oklahoma. I started school when I was very young and fast tracked through my junior and senior year and graduated at 16 years old." I started. Whispered conversations about my age humming around the room. I looked towards Sam and he told the class to go ahead and ask me questions.

The little petit girl Alice raised her hand.

"Do you have any other qualifications or is this your first time in college?" she asked politely.

"Well I've been going to a University in Phoenix, Arizona for the past two years studying languages. I am fluent in Italian as my mother speaks it so I decided to learn French. I am a professional qualified make up artist and have done quite a few shows when I was younger on the runway." I blew out an unsteady breath. This wasn't so hard.

"That is so cool" she cried excitedly. I smiled gratefully at her.

"Why did you move all the way out to New York?" Inquired Rosalie.

"Well I was in a bad situation for a while so I decided a change of scene in was in order. Jacob is my brother and my mother also lives in the city as well as Aro being my Uncle and Godfather" I lied smoothly about the moving question.

"What type of situation like drugs?" Tanya quipped sarcastically.

"No not drugs" was all I said. Looking anywhere but at her.

"What got you interested in make-up?" Edward asked curiously. I shifted in my seat and looked down to my lap only now remembering that Nessa was still sitting against my knees when she started to play with my hair between her fingers soothingly.

"Well it started about two years ago when I was in a bad relationship and needed to cover up marks on my neck and sometimes face" I answered quietly.

"I kept looking around for better products and it blossomed from there."

I looked up to find some sympathetic faces staring back at me and Edwards eyebrows furrowed in concern. I smiled slightly until Tanya blurted out yet another question.

"So that was the bad situation? You were in an abusive relationship" she said purposefully extra loud so that everyone could hear.

My head snapped towards her and I barely remained sitting on my chair when I answered her back furious and embarrassed.

"Yes, that's why not that its any of your business" I snarled back at her smug face.

"Okay" Sam interrupted before I could say anymore.

"Not that personal." everyone nodded. And Alice raised her hand again.

"Do you work as a make up consultant or anything?"

How did she know all the right questions to ask? Creepy!

"Not exactly. Being recognised around the US im what companies call a professional control tester*. They send me their new lines or individual products to tests them out, they give me a month and them I email them back telling them my opinion. They

modify their products according to their control testers. The have two other testers seeing as I have fairly light skin with medium and dark coloured skin." I loved doing this for companies its like heaven.

"Oh my gosh! Your so lucky! What type of companies and do you get paid?" amused chuckles rang out around the room at her enthusiasm.

"Why dint I tell you later this isn't something that everyone needs to know!" I laughed light-heartedly.

"Okay" Emily laughed along with everyone else at a still excited looking Alice. "Lets get to the point. Bella we would like you to sing two songs for us one with just an instrument and one with a full band and backing music."

I nodded and stood up sending Nessa back to Jacob and Leah.

"Okay well I am mainly a country singer so im gonna start of with the first son I ever wrote. Most of the songs I do are my own except when I find a really good song to do a cover of." I informed them.

"Im gonna need to borrow an acoustic guitar. Mines in the truck!" I hated not using my own but I guess I'll just have to do without her for today.

Jasper got up and unzipped a guitar case from the back of the room.

"Here you go. Don't go breakin' her now" he drawled. I smiled picking up on the Texan twang in his voice.

I grabbed his arm before he turned around and asked him if he could sing a bit of back up for me. I liked to have a male under voice in my country songs. He agreed easily and set up a microphone stand for himself and for me.

"I also need a drummer" I looked around the room. Emmett stood up exuberantly and made his way up to offer his services.

"Thank you." I smiled grabbing a high stool to lean while he got himself situated with the drum kit in the corner.

"This is 'I Ain't in Checotah Anymore'. Its one of my favourites, so I hope y'all enjoy it"

I always carry all the songs I have recorded myself with me so I took the required one out of my bag and popped it in the nearest C.D player. I leaned up against the stool while the opening cords played out and started on the guitar.

**Carrie Underwood-I ain't in Checotah Anymore.**

_Where 69 meets 40,There's a single stop light town,And back when I was really young,A part of that burned down,On any given Friday night,We'd drive a hundred miles,Between the Sonic and the Grocery Store,Laughing all the while,With as many friends as I could pack,In my daddy's Ford,But I ain't in Checotah hotel in Manhattan,Holds more people than our town,And what I just paid for dinner,Would be a down payment on a house,I'd rather be tipping cows in Tulsa,Than hailing cabs here in New York,But I ain't in Checotah anymore.I'm in a world so wide,It makes me feel small sometimes,I miss the big blue skies,the Oklahoma a world of long red carpets,The bright lights of Hollywood,All the paparazzi flashing,Could make a girl feel pretty good,You can get anything you want here,Except a Wal-Mart store,But I ain't in Checotah anymore.I'm in a world so wide,It makes me feel small sometimes,I miss the big blue skies,the Oklahoma the Wildcats beat the Ironheads,Old Settler's day and the Okrafest,After prom, down at the bowling lanes,Catching crappie fish in Eufaula lake,I ain't in Checotah anymore.I'm in a world so wide,It makes me feel small sometimes,I miss the big blue skies,the Oklahoma kind,But I ain't in Checotah,No I ain't in Checotah,Oh, there's nothing like 69 meets 40,There's a single stoplight town. _

I strummed the last few cords slightly longer than the C.D. Applause rang out from around the room.

I quickly got all the instruments together for the next song as I had to sing this one without a C.D because I had yet to record it. Sam moved us into the recording studio and flicked a switch for everyone to hear us.

"This next song I called 'Sometimes you Leave' another song I wrote about three months ago"

_**Sometimes you Leave- Carrie Underwood.**_

_All the raindropsIn the sky tonightCan't compare with all the painAnd all the tears I've criedBut now I'm doneAll the make believeLocked in this picture frameIs gonna stay behindAlong with all the burning rageThat's been tearing through my heartIt killing me slowly Every beat, I was falling apart[CHORUS:]Sometimes you giveSometimes they takeSometimes you bendAnd sometimes they break you downSometimes you stick aroundTrying to change themMake them someone that they'll never beAnd sometimes you leaveAll this time I've spentStaring at the doorI never had the strengthTo pack my bags and leave beforeBut now I'm doneLying to myself when it's clearThat you're not that one[CHORUS:]Sometimes you giveSometimes they takeSometimes you bendAnd sometimes they break you downSometimes you stick aroundTrying to change themMake them someone that they'll never beAnd sometimes you leaveWhen there's nothing left For me to leave behindAnd you're already too far goneTo say goodbye[CHORUS:]Sometimes you giveSometimes they takeSometimes you bendAnd sometimes they break you downSometimes you stick aroundTrying to change themMake them someone that they'll never beAnd sometimes you leaveSometimes you leave _

I left a long instrumental at the end draw it out a bit longer and Sam pushed another button to finish the recording.

I was really liking this new school, new me. It was like my second chance at life. I was going to let loose and have fun while I'm here, something I don't do so often.

I was going to enjoy my second chance.

After all things could only get better right?

**Hey everyone sorry for such a long wait I hope this makes up for it. Sorry for any mistakes it late here and I really couldn't be bothered read it over. Sorry. An update will be coming soon on Forever and a Day I hope. I just need to get my storyline straight. I hope everyone is liking this so far as the ideas flying around in my head are nearly making me dizzy. I hope to start a regular update schedule so as to finish these quickly because I have another two stories in**

**my head at the moment as well as some one shots.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**A quick recommendation to two of my favourite authors-**

**Clpsuperstar -all her stories are amazing and**

**FL95- if you haven't read Dick for Hire or the continuation yet you haven't lived.**

**More BxE action to come.**

**Enjoy!**

**Love**

**Oh-Mii-Gosh**

**Xxx**


End file.
